Sex Duels
by pheasant14
Summary: When a boy in the forest appears that uses sex cards to turn his opponent's into sex addicts how will the women of Duel Academy respond to this attack. Multiple Pairings GirlsxOC


I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX or it's characters but I do own my character Matt Gordon

Chapter One: Mystery Duelist

Jasmine stood in front of her opponent preparing to duel. He was wearing a black coat with his face covered. The only way she could tell it was a guy was by his voice.

Time to duel. The duelist called "As we're about to start I'll tell you my name. My name is Matt Gordon and I will defeat you!"

*Bleep*

Matt 4000

Jasmine 4000

"I'll go first." Matt said. "Draw! I summon _Aroused Man_ in attack mode. Then I'll play the field spell _Brothel_ this allows me to summon 3 _Men Tokens_ for every _Aroused Man_ on the field or in my graveyard. Next I'll play the spell card_ Porn Download_, this allows me to bring one spell card to my hand at the cost of a spell card on my field and I'll get rid of _Brothel_ and add another spell card to my hand. Now I'll show you that card, I play the field spell _Rape Dungeon_." Suddenly Jasmine's clothes disappeared and a man materialized with his dick inside of her. Jasmine screamed at the sudden intrusion. "Finally." Matt said, "I'll play the spell card _Gang Bang_ which does 1000 life point damage for every monster I sacrifice, totalling all of your life points!"

Jasmine screamed as the men on the field walked up to her and began fucking her with 2 in her ass 1 in her pussy and 1 in her mouth. No matter how wrong it felt, Jasmine felt disgusted when she began to like it. The men were thrusting hard and Jasmine was squealing with pleasure. She loved the feeling of being fucked by 4 people at once and quickly her juices were going everywhere. As Jasmine began writhing in ecstasy all the men simultaneously cum inside her. Jasmine then entirely relaxed and couldn't move her body. The man that was inside her before suddenly reappeared and began thrusting in her as Jasmine's life points began to decrease and as Jasmine cummed her life points reached 0.

Matt 4000

Jasmine 0

Matt smiled and walked up to Jasmine and said, "That felt good didn't it? Now you're mine." Then a white light appeared and went straight up Jasmine's vagina. "Uuuuhh" Jasmine moaned. Matt walked up to her and said, "Suck my dick." Slut Jasmine looked at him and obliged, her mouth quickly wrapped around his dick and she began moving her head back and forth. Matt smiled then he shoved her head straight towards his dick making her deep-throat him. Slut Jasmine managed to keep it their for a good 30 seconds before coming out for air. Matt loved the feeling of Slut Jasmine's mouth and began thrusting into her mouth.

After a few minutes Matt began to shoot cum down her throat. Slut Jasmine took the first two or three shots then took her mouth off his dick and began to use her hand to make him cum on her face and then let the next round fire onto her massive chest. With the last shot went straight into his hair. "You know you're cum tastes nice." Slut Jasmine said, "but now I don't want it in my mouth, I want it up my ass." Matt smiled, "Of course." Matt's dick was starting to deflate again though so Slut Jasmine walked up to him and put her nipple in his mouth, instantly Matt began to lick her nipple and was hard within a second.

Matt then turned her around and shoved his dick up her ass while groping her nipples. Matt began to thrust in and out of her ass and was quickly shooting loads into her ass as Slut Jasmine's pussy began to get wetter and wetter. Matt loved the fact that the attractive redhead had quickly become his sex slave. Matt finally shot his final load in her ass and watched his cock completely deflate. Jasmine watched as Matt's cum began to drip out of her ass and Jasmine instantly lay down on the ground and began licking the cum up. The sight of the hot naked Jasmine trying to lick the cum that had come out of her ass and was now on the ground had Matt's dick throbbing within a second. He then lay on the ground and Jasmine sat down on his dick. She then began to bounce up and down on his dick with her boobs jumping around with Matt's cum going everywhere.

2 days later:

Mindy was confused, Jasmine had been acting sluttier than usual lately. Over the last few days she'd slept with literally all of Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow and half of Slifer Red, this was strange for them even though Mindy had done a few guys lately it was nothing compared to Jasmine. She had a plan she was going to investigate that forest.

**The "Slut" in front of people's name is to say that they've lost to Matt and are very sexually active.**


End file.
